


O Passado Revisitado

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hpcon_envy, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Translation, Triple Drabble
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O passado ameaça o presente e precisa ser revisitado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Passado Revisitado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Past Revisited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548547) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel). 
  * Inspired by [Mais Que Um Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383101) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel). 



> **Disclaimer:** Nathan e Júlia são meus, o resto é da J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Esta é uma série de três drabbles que segue o universo de “Mais Que Um Granger”. É também uma resposta ao pedido da MiaMadwyn para ler sobre “a primeira magia do Nathan. (Possivelmente vista em uma Penseira. Por quem? Por quê?)” na comunidade hpcon_envy do LJ. Meus agradecimentos também para Annie Talbot pela betagem da versão original em inglês.

Nathan observava o pai da porta. A expressão de Severo estava fechada como Nathan achara que nunca mais veria, e isso o preocupava. Seu pai não notara seu exame minucioso, pois tinha olhos só para Hermione, que balbuciava bobagens e embalava a bebê Júlia no joelho.

Nathan pensara que a chegada da primeira neta só traria felicidade a seu pai, mas aquela expressão... Nathan sentiu um calafrio.

Talvez sua mãe soubesse o que o incomodava; ela sempre soube lidar com o passado de seu pai, e Nathan estava certo que era o passado dando as caras e não a Júlia.

***

Hermione notara o desinteresse de Severo, mas pensara que passaria na companhia de sua neta. Ela descartou a preocupação de Nathan, garantindo-lhe que não era nada, mas agora que a visita tinha acabado e Severo continuava recluso em seus pensamentos, ela estava preocupada também.

Severo amava Nathan acima de tudo, e ela sabia como ele estava jubiloso com a Júlia. Não houvera sinal de que ter este bebê adorável em casa...

Um bebê em casa.

Nathan estava certo, era o maldito passado dando as caras para assombrá-los. Ela o observava olhar o fogo fixamente e sabia que era a culpada.

***

Severo parou confuso frente à Penseira carregada de memórias. Júlia nos joelhos de Hermione já era lembrança suficiente sem revisitar o passado.

Seu olhar travou no de Hermione. Ela assentiu encorajadoramente. Ele suspirou e deixou-se cair no passado.

Bebê Nathan deitava num berço; uma Hermione austera repreendia-o:

— Não, Nathan. Hora de dormir.

Ela afastou o brinquedo e se virou para pegar um cobertor, mas parou, perplexa, quando o brinquedo voou para as mãos do Nathan. Passado um tempo, ela ria de alegria.

De volta ao presente, um sorriso suavizava a expressão de Severo para a mulher em seus braços.

— Obrigado.


End file.
